Da SuiteLife Of JONAS with a chance of BigTimeRush
by Chad's Shortstack
Summary: The suite life of JONAS with a chance of Big Time Rush. The Suite life on deck, JONAS, Sonny with a chance, and big time rush. Chad gets Sonny's 2 favorite bands to come see her for their 3 month anniversary. CHANNY!
1. Guess What!

'**The suite life of JONAS with a chance of Big Time Rush'**

**HEY! Chad's ShortStack is back! yey! Hope you like this story. Its made up of all of my favorite TV shows. Just so you know, Cody and Baily, Stella and Joe, Nick and Macy, Chad and Sonny, are all dating. Kendall and Jo, and Logan and Camile will start to later on.**

* * *

JONAS

The Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Macy were lounging about their living room when Stella ran in screaming.

"AHHHH! Guys guess what?"

Kevin was about to guess when she cut in again and yelled,

"We got tickets to go on the Tipton cruise ship and then when we get to go see So Random live!"

"That's great!"

"I KNOW!"

"Let's start packing!"

Then they all ran to get their luggage for the next day was the cruise.

* * *

Sonny with a Chance

Chad came into Sonny's dressing room and said,

"Heyyyyy"

"Hey Chad."

"Guess who got his M'lady the best date ever for their five month anniversary?"

"Could it be you by any chance?"

"Lucky guess."

"So what did you get for our date?"

"Well your to favorite bands, JONAS and Big Time Rush, are comming to see So Random live and then we get to go on a cruise Ship."

"OH MY GOSH CHAD! YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!

"Was there ever any doubt?"

* * *

Big Time Rush

Gustavo just called the big time rush band into his office.

"Heyyyy" James said to Gustavo.

"DOGS! SIT!" he yelled in his normal tone.

The boys quickly sat down on the floor.

"We got you another concert. But first, you have to go see So Random live."

"So Random?" Carlos asked

"That's like the best show ever!" Logan added.

Then Kelly, Gustavo's assistant added, "And after the show you get to go on a three week cruise on the SS Tipton."

"That's like the best cruise line!" Kendall said. Then James added,

"And it always has the cutiest girls on board."

"Well, then you dogs better get ready." Gustavo suggested

"Oh. And you can bring three friends from the PalmWoods." Kelly said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOGS STILL DOING HERE! GET OUT!"

Then they band ran out of the room to start packing for their exciting trip to start the next day.

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys liked the story. Tell me if you liked or hated it and if you didnt like it, tell me how i can make it better. I'm not going to put The suite life point of view until after the So Random show. I'll try to post it as soon as i can.

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! **

**3 Chad's ShortStack!**


	2. ahhhh! it

**hey well here's chapter two. i wrote this chapter eariler, but my sister earsed it so its not going to be as good =( **

JONAS LA

The band and their friends just got finished packing and got into a cab to go to Condor Studios.

"I cant believe we get to see So Random!"

"And meet the cast!"

"I cant wait until we get there."

Then they arrived at the studio and went to the door.

Sonny With a Chance

"I cant believe i get to meet JONAS and Big Time Rush!" Sonny exclaimed

"Yeah, I know. I'm great." Chad said in his normal chad-a-tude.

"What time are they supposed to get here?"

"About an hour before the show."

"That's about right now!"

Big Time Rush

The day before they were supposed to go to the So random set, Kendall and Logan invited Jo and Camile to go with them, but they couldn't decide whether Carlos or James should invite the last person, so they invited Katie, Kendall's little sister.

They all finished packing and went to Condor Studios.

"I cant believe we get to meet Sonny Monroe!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Why do you want to see Sonny? Tawni Hart is by far the best."James asked.

"Sonny!"

"Tawni!"

"Sonny!"

"Tawni!"

"Sonny!"

"Tawni!"

"Guys! Stop fighting over Sonny and Tawni!" Katie yelled, "Besides, Zora is the best."

"I just hope we get to meet Chad Dlyan Cooper!" Camile yelled.

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"He's only the greatest actor of this generation!" Jo yelled.

"And by far the hottest." Camile added.

"WHAT?" James and Logan yelled/asked.

"I'm the hottest guy!" james yelled.

"How could you like him?" Logan asked.

"Why do you care? Should I like someone else?" camile asked, hoping Logan would tell her he liked her.

"Uh,uh...You haven't met him.?"

"Hey guys, we're here!" Kendall exclaimed.

Then they all got out and headed for the studio.

Sonny with a chance

Sonny and Chad were waiting at the enterance when JONAS and their friends came in.

"AHHHHHH! ITS...YOU'RE...AHHHHHHHHH!" Sonny screamed.

"Hi." Stella and Macey said.

Then the Big Time Rush gang came and Sonny screamed,

"AHHHHHH! ITS...YOU'RE...AHHHHHHHHH!" again.

"Hey." Jo, Camile, and Katie said.

"Heyyyyyyyy." Carlos said in a lovey tone.

"Hey...WHERE'S TAWNI!" James asked/yelled.

"insinfioenidivsoi." Sonny stammered, unable to talk to her heros.

"The other 'randoms' are in the prop house." Chad said for Sonny.

"ITS CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" The girls yelled.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"He's the greates..." Stella started, until chad said,

"I've got this. I'm the greatest actor of this generation."

"Oh, really?" Joe asked with sarcasm in his voice, "I'm an actor too."

"Well, Mackenzie falls is way better than whatever you're in."

"What? what's Mackenzie Falls?"

"*Gasp*" Chad said, "You don't know what Mackenzie falls is?"

"Come on Chad. Don't make Joe suffer the 'no mack falls' thing." Sonny said, regaining her voice, and pulling Chad away to the prop house. "This way guys."

Then they all went to the prop house before the show started in one hour.

**Ok guys i know this was terrible, but i couldnt really remember anything i wrote the first time. i dont know when i'll update again, but if you haven't read or if you haven't reviewed my story 'the kiss cam' i only need 5 more reviews before i'll write another chapter. but if you do review, i need some ideas, because that story really wasnt supposed to go that far.**

**well this is my personal favorite thing...**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! **


	3. are you ready to get so random!

**Hey sorry its been sooooo long but i havent felt like writing. :( well here's a new chapter that's NOT an authors note!**

The So random show started in about 10 minutes and Sonny already showed everyone around. They made their way to their seats and got ready to see the show.

Sonny went and got her costume ready and then the announcer said...

"Who's ready to get So Random?"!

Then the check it out girls came on and sonny and tawni did their thing.

"Hey can you check me out?" Nico asked, dressed as an astronaut.

"Check it out! He's an astronaut!'

"Check it out I know!"

"Check it out i love space!"

"Check it out me too!"

"Check it out lets go in space!"

"Check it out!"

Then the cutian closed and reopened and the two girls were infront of a space backdrop and they had on space suits.

"Check it out I'm in space!"

"Check it out so am I!"

"Check it out dance?"

"Check it out dance."

The two danced/floated in the air while their song was playing, then the curtian closed and they did a few more sketches.

"I am the toe-nail fairy!" Tawni said in her fairy costume. "If you want me, you just have to resite this poem.

'Fairy, fairy I need you now.  
everyone looking is saying wow.  
I'm calling you now, my voice is strong.  
I need your help, for my toe-nails are too long.'

Nico's character came on stage. He looked like a peasant and recited the poem then Tawni appeared.

"I am here to grant you your greatest wish!"

"So you mean you're going to give me some food for me and my family?" Nico's character asked.

"Of course not! I'm going to clip your toe-nails!"

Then tawni sat down and clipped his nails then vanished in a poof of smoke.

Grady then came, dressed like a king, and said,

'Fairy, fairy I need you now.  
everyone looking is saying wow.  
I'm calling you now, my voice is strong.  
I need your help, for my toe-nails are too long.'

"What do you want? I'm trying to use the phone!"

"I want my greatest wish!"

"Sorry, your not getting a finger nail clipping. Been there, done that."

"No! I am the king and you have to clip my toes!"

"Fine."

Grady took off his shoes and the fairy fainted at the sight of them (his toe nails were like super long)

Then it was the end of the show and everyone said good-bye and then they left to change.

**Sorry if you thought it was short :( i'm going to my grandmas house this weekend and she doesnt have internet and my teacher essays me to death durning the week so i dont know when the next REAL chapter will be up :( sorry. **

**But i'm not going to think about putting up another chapter until i get 25 reviews!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! (yes. i am calling you a sucka.)**

**haha :) ~Chads shortstack :D**


	4. lets go!

**hey! well i really wasn't supposed to write another chapter until i got 25 reviews, but noone else reviewed in like 3 weeks so i figured i'd be nice and write yall a chapter! yey yey yey!**

The So Random show just ended and the cast changed out of their costumes.

"Hey!" Sonny said, very excited. "So how did you like the show?"

"I loved it." Carlos repiled.

"Yeah. But Tawni was the best." James added.

"Sonny!"

"Tawni!"

Then they started to fight about that again until katie said,

"Break it up! Zora is still the best!"

Then the rest of the so random cast came over.

"What is going on?" Tawni yelled.

"You're Tawni hart!" James yelled

"Well, duh! Not just anyone can be this pretty."

"Follow me, oh great goddess of comedy."

Before Tawni could reply to James, he had grabbed her hand and was leading her away.

"Well, I'm going to go grocery-cart-catapulting." Carlos said.

"Oh! Hey can I come! I love grocery carts!" Grady asked, which made everyone else look at him with a confused/"he's weird" look on their faces.

"Oh yeah and me too? I love catapulting!" Kevin asked and as everyone started to look at him instead.

"Sure! Come on. To the grocery store!"

Then they left to get a cart, Sonny, Camile, Jo, Stella, and Macey went shopping while Zora and Katie went to look at her cold-cut-catapult.

When Camile was leaving, she said,

"Bye Logan." in a lovey tone.

"Wow. You have a good girl Logan." Joe said

"Well, she's not really my girl."

Then Chad asked, "What do you mean? Its really obvious that she likes you and you like her!"

"Well, I just never asked her out. I mean I had to ride a horse dressed as a prince just to take her to the dance."

"Well, I'll help you ask her out." Joe said.

"Yeah me too. Its better than hanging out with the randoms." Chad added.

Then Kendall and Nick were the only two left.

"So, do you want to go look at the 'meal or no meal' set?" Kendall asked.

"Sure."

Then they left and they all did their own things with their new friends.

**well...hope you liked...oh yeah. IM GONNA MEAN IT WHEN I SAY I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET 30 REVIEWS! IM NOT GONNA BE NICE AGAIN NEXT TIME!...i think...anyways**

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! **_


	5. Sonny'd it up again

**hey guys sorry its been sooo long :( i had writers block and i kept forgetting to write another chappy... well here it is :D**

_Just to recap..._

_"You're Tawni hart!" James yelled_

_"Well, duh! Not just anyone can be this pretty."_

_James grabbed her hand and was leading her away._

_"Well, I'm going to go grocery-cart-catapulting." Carlos said._

_"Oh! Hey can I come? I love grocery carts!" Grady asked._

_"Oh yeah and me too? I love catapulting!" Kevin asked._

_"Sure! Come on. To the grocery store! Away!"_

_Then they left to get a cart, Sonny, Camile, Jo, Stella, and Macey went shopping while Zora and Katie went to look at her cold-cut-catapult._

_When Camile was leaving, she said,_

_"Bye Logan." in a lovey tone._

_"Well, I'll help you ask her out." Joe said._

_"Yeah me too. Its better than hanging out with the randoms." Chad added._

_Then..._

_"So, do you want to go look at the 'meal or no meal' set?" Kendall asked._

_"Sure."_

_Then they left and they all did their own things with their new friends._

James took the 'great goddess of comedy' to the most romantic place in Hollywood, Lookout Mountian.

He drove her up there, then he had a very nice picnic set up for her.

"You know James, youre pretty good not to be a hotel eir or prince."

"Thanks."

"But you cant tell Sonny."

"Why would I want to tell someone with so much less talent than you?"

"Well, she'll just 'Sonny-it-up."

James looked very confused and was about to ask what that was until Tawni said,

"Meddle."

However, little did they know that Nico was watching them in a nearby bush...

Back to Carlos, Grady and Kevin. They just arrived at the grocery store to do some grocery cart catapulting.

Carlos was showing them how to set up the giant rubber band to go really far. Then he got into one, to show them how to do it, and said,

"I'm MetorMan!" whole time he was riding.

Then Grady got in and when he was riding, he kept saying,

"Im superman! Now i can take down Aquaman!"

When Kevin got in, he said

"I dont have a catch phrase!"

Zora and Katie were at the prop house, looking at her cold-cut-catapult.

"And get this! It also works with cheese!" Zora explained to Katie.

"Woah. Thats so cool. Lets go to the cafertiera and see if it works with pickles!"

Then the two girls ran to the cafertiera, but when they got there Zora saw Wesley.

(A/N: for those who might not know, Wesley was the guy off of "Sonny with a 100% chance of meddling)

"Wesley? What are you doing here? I thought Chad fired you." Zora asked.

"Well since I am molded in his image, execpt I'm waaay hotter than him, I got to be in the main cast of another show." He replied.

"Woah. Youre a TV star?" Katie asked.

"I'm a TV star, and youre cute. Shall we go to lunch?"

Then they walked off together, leaving Zora confused, grossed out, and a little jelous.

By the time Kaite and Wesley left, Sonny, Camile, Jo, Stella, and Macey came back from shopping and saw Zora alone.

"Zora, what are you doing here all alone?" Jo asked.

"Wesley and Katie went on a date." She replied.

"Well, I better go and..." Sonny started until Zora interupted,

"Please dont 'Sonny-it-up'."

"But Zora I have to get..."

"Please."

"Fine. But I have to go... and... find Nico! Hes been gone ever since the show."

Then Sonny left 'to go find Nico' but, she was really going to go 'Sonny-it-up' again.

She watched Katie and Wesley eat their lunch, until Katie left to go to the restroom. Then Sonny got up and went over to see Wesley.

"Oh...its M'lady."

"Wesley. If you dont like 'girls' and you want a 'woman' then why are you going on a date with Katie? I'm not going to let you break her heart like you broke Zora's."

"Woah. Woah. Relax m'lady. I'm not on a date with her. My big brother's here too."

Then Sonny realised that there was a 17 year old guy sitting on the oppisite side of the table.

"Ohhh. Sorry..."

Then Wesley's brother said,

"Its fine. My name's Charlie. Wont you join us?"

"Well mabey for a second." She replied as she sat down next to Charlie.

While they were talking, a repoter came and took a picture of Sonny and Charlie as soon as he put his arm around her.

Then Sonny got up and left as soon as she could, but it was too late. The picture of them was all over every website and newspaper in the next few hours.

Meanwhile, Chad and Joe were helping Logan ask Camile out.

They saw her in the Cafeteria away from the others, and Chad and Joe got him to ask her.

"Hee-yy Cammmmmileeee..." Logan studdered.

"Logan!" She screamed as she hugged him.

"Hey, would you like to go..."

"YES!" Then she dragged him out the door by his hand.

"Well that was easy...and weird." Joe said.

"Please. That's normal compared to a day with the randoms." Chad corrected.

At the 'Meal or No Meal' set, Kendall and Nick were checking out the models.

Then Kendall said, "Wow. Number three is really cute."

"Yeah, but look at number 30. She looks worse than king kong."

When she heard that, she opened up their case, it had a taco in it, and threw it at Kendall and Nick.

Then the other models started to throw their food everywhere and the director kicked Kendall and Nick out.

By the time Sonny got back to Condor Studios, Chad had read the article about Sonny and Charlie.

Then Chad saw Sonny come into the prop house, where he was waiting.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Oh. You know. Around..."

"Yeah. Like around another guy!"

"Look Chad I just went to fix things between Wesley and Zora and..."

"So basically you sonny'd it up."

"Yeah you could put it that way."

"Well, it doesnt matter. I just dont feel like i can trust you anymore. Bye Sonny."

"Chad..."

But he had already gone out the door.

**Sorry if you didnt like it :( i spent like 4 hours on it cause i had writers block :P but I have some bad news for some of you... there will be jemi in the next chapter :| sorry! haha well if you dont know what to read, please read some of my other stories! I'm desprate! lol.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**~CHADS SHORTSTACK! :D**


	6. What did you do?

**Well i'd just like to shout out to the ONLY person who reviewed the last chapter:**

**I'mjustmeokay! whoop! YEY! for the ONLY person who reviewed! **

**Come on people i want some more reviews if you expect another chapter! anyway here it is!**

_Just to recap..._

_James took the 'great goddess of comedy' to Lookout Mountian.._

_"You know James, youre pretty good not to be a hotel eir or prince."_

_Little did they know, Nico was watching them in a nearby bush..._

_Carlos, Grady and Kevin arrived at the grocery store and did some Grocery cart Catapuling._

_Then the two girls ran to the cafertiera, but when they got there Zora saw Wesley._

_"Wesley?" Zora asked._

_Then Katie and Wesley walked off together, leaving Zora confused, grossed out, and a little jelous._

_Sonny, Camile, Jo, Stella, and Macey came back from shopping and saw Zora alone._

_"Well, I better go and..." Sonny started until Zora interupted,_

_"Please dont 'Sonny-it-up'."_

_Sonny left 'to go find Nico' but, she was really going to go 'Sonny-it-up' again._

_While Sonny sat with Wesley and Charlie, a repoter came and took a picture of Sonny and Charlie as soon as he put his arm around her._

_Then Sonny got up and left as soon as she could, but it was too late. The picture of them was all over every website and newspaper in the next few hours._

_Back at the Cafertiera, logan said, "Hey, would you like to go..."_

_"YES!" Camille screamed as she dragged him out the door by his hand._

_At the 'Meal or No Meal' set, Kendall and Nick were checking out the models._

_"Yeah, but look at number 30. She looks worse than king kong."_

_Then the models started to throw their food everywhere and the director kicked Kendall and Nick out._

_Then Chad saw Sonny come into the prop house, where he was waiting._

_"Where were you?" He asked._

_"Oh. You know. Around..."_

_"Yeah. Like around another guy!"_

_"I just dont feel like i can trust you anymore. Bye Sonny."_

_"Chad..."_

_But he had already gone out the door..._

Nico was still spying at Tawni and James, but he called Carlos, Grady, and Kevin and told them to come.

Without any talking, Nico explained that he needed to get something in the tube he had into James' food.

Carlos, pretending that he was a super spy/metor man, was sneaking up to them.

Meanwhile, Grady and Kevin distracted the two. While they were talking, Carlos/Metor Man put the stuff into his food and quickly ran away.

Neither Carlos, Grady, nor Kevin knew what the strange thing was. They might have thought it was a practical joke and was going change is tounge color or something, but none of them knew Nico's real plan...

Kendall and Nick told Joe about what happened in the Meal or No Meal set and Joe went to see if he could get the manger to let them back in.

Joe just walked into the set doors, when all of the models ran over to him in a "Mob" style.

So Joe was stuck giving autographs and taking pictures with the models. Stella started to get curious about where he was, but it didnt bother her until Camile came over.

"Hey Stella!"

"Hey, Camile." she said, in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Camile said with a confused look. " Well I have some great news for you!"

"What?" Stella asked eagerly.

"Well, when I was looking at some sets, I ran into the manger of the Meal or No Meal show, and he said he needed two more models, beacuse they quit!"

"Soo.."

"So we get to be the new models! Well at least for a few weeks."

"Wow! Hey, did he tell you why they quit?"

"He told me two morans called them ugly and started a food fight."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. and now that i think about it, i bet Kendall had to do it." Camile observed.

"Well, I have to go tell Joe about this!" Stella exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Camile asked.

"I dont know. But I'm going to find out." With that, Stella skipped away and went to go find him.

She looked almost everywhere, until she saw Kendall and Nick in the prop house.

"Hey guys. I thought you were going to look at the sets?"

"Well, we were, but then we kinda got kicked out and banned from all other sets." Kendall explained.

"Yeah. So Joe went over to the Meal or No Meal set to see if he could get us back in." Nick added.

"Thanks." And she left before Kendall and Nick could figure out what she was thanking them for.

"Your welcome?" Kendall asked, very confused.

Stella ran over as fast as she could to the set, however when she got there, she saw Joe surounded by all of the models.

"Joe! How could you?"

"Stella! No I'm not..."

"Save it. Were through! I just dont feel like I can trust you." And Stell ran away, far from the set. Joe tried to catch up to her, but he ran into Sonny, and i really do mean ran into her. They hit so hard, that Joe fell and landed on top of her.

"O my gosh! I'm so sorry Sonny!"

"It's okay. I should have been watching were i was going." Sonny said while trying to hold back tears that were flowing from her eyes.

"Sonny, are you crying?"

"Yeah.."

"Why? What happened!"

"Well Chad and i got into a fight. He said that he couldnt trust me anymore, and it was all because of a misunderstanding."

"Really? Well Stella just broke up with me because of the same thing. I tried to tell her but she wouldnt listen."

"I know. If I saw my boyfriend with a bunch of girls I would ask their side of the story BEFORE I got mad."

"Yeah! I think the exact same thing. Hey, would you like to come with me to dinner? I made reservations at Japanese Steak House, and I dont want to waste them."

"Sure! I would love to go with someone who thinks the same thing as me."

"Well then, I'll pick you up at 6:00. K?"

"Alright. PEACE OUT SUCKA!" Sonny yelled, but when she saw Joe's confused face she said,

"Sorry. Chad introduced a me to new habit."

They both laughed for a second, then left to go get ready.

Meanwhile, Stella was running from the set. She looked behind her, to see if anyone was following, and then stoped. Without realising where she was, she just fell on her knees and started crying.

She kept crying for just a minute, then someone came over to her and touched her shoulder.

She quickly looked up and saw Chad standing there.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I interupt anything?" Stella asked while crying.

"No, just me crying as well." Chad sighed.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"I let Sonny go AGAIN! I swore I wouldnt, because it hurt so bad last time, but I couldnt help being mad at her. I mean she was with another guy!"

"I know how you feel. I just saw Joe around other girls."

"Well, would you like to go to dinner with me? It might make us both feel better, and it would be way better than hanging out here crying our eyes out."

"Sure. I'd love to go. Where are we going?"

"The Japanese Steak House."

"Oh cool! That's my favorite place to eat!"

"Mine too! Well I pick you up at 6:00."

"Okay. See you then!"

Then they both left to get ready for 6:00. Little did they know that they were in for a suprise...

Nico was still watching Tawni and James, however Grady, Carlos, and Kevin left. The two just started eating, and as soon as James took the first bite, he fell to the ground and started screaming in pain. Nico just crept away with an evil smirk on his face.

Tawni quickly called 911 and an ambulance came rather quickly and took James to the hospital.

It was now 6:30 and Chad & Stella, and Joe & Sonny all just drove into the parking lot.

Joe and Sonny went through the doors, and waited in line, but about 30 seconds later, Chad and Stella walked in.

Noone did anything, they just stood there and stared at each other until...

**dun dun dunnnn. Cliffhanger! Wha hahahah! The evil me comes back! So, what did Nico put in James' food? What will happen to Chad & Stella, and Joe & Sonny? **

_**Well here's just another shout out to my ONLY REVIEWER, I'mjustmeokay. **_

**COME ON! I WANT MORE REVIEWS! That's why I'm being evil ;D**

_**Oh and please read Fanfreak4channy's story: My Life. It would mean the world to me, and if JUST TWO of you read it, review it, and review this story telling me you did, **_

_**I'LL WRTIE ANOTHER CHAPTER ON ANY OF MY STORIES YOU WANT ME TOO! ^read that first**_

**I'll be checking everyday so please do it! Its a really short chapter too. It only took me like 5 minutes to read.**

**well this is sonny's habit and its my habit too...**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS WHOM I LOVE AND ADORE EVEN THOUGH THEY DONT REVIEW BUT I STILL LOVE THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE READING THIS EVEN THEY ARE REALLY TIRED OF READING THIS REALLY LONG ENDING PEICE AND IM RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO SHOUT NOW SO IM JUST GONNA SAY RANDOM STUFF LIKE THIS TO MAKE IT LONGER I LOVE CHANNY AND IF YOU DONT LOVE CHANNY THE WAY I DO THEN YOU ARE NUTS! FOUR LITTLE LETTER JUST LIKE CHAD'S NAME! CHAD CHAD CHADDY CHAD CHAD! **


	7. CREEPER! pease adopt

**love you guys! (I dont know why i said that... it was really random...)**

**1st i'm really really sorry its been like forever  
2nd: happy birthday FanFreak4Channy :)  
3rd: i think i'm gonna put the rest of this story up for adoption if anyone wants it: just PM me :)  
4th:...well the're isnt really a 4th thing... anyway heres the story**

_Just to recap..._

_James took the 'great goddess of comedy' to Lookout Mountian.._

_Nico got Carlos, Grady, and Kevin to put something into James' food._

_None of them knew what it was. They might have thought it was a practical joke and was going change is tounge color or something, but none of them knew Nico's real plan..._

_Kendall and Nick told Joe about what happened in the Meal or No Meal set and Joe went to see if he could get the manger to let them back in. _

_Joe just walked into the set doors, when all of the models ran over to him in a "Mob" style. _

_"Well, when I was looking at some sets, I ran into the manger of the Meal or No Meal show, and he said he needed two more models, beacuse they quit!"_

_"Well, I have to go tell Joe about this!" Stella exclaimed. _

_Stella ran over as fast as she could to the set, however when she got there, she saw Joe surounded by all of the models._

_"Joe! How could you?"_

_Joe tried to catch up to her, but he ran into Sonny, and i really do mean ran into her. They hit so hard, that Joe fell and landed on top of her._

_"O my gosh! I'm so sorry Sonny!" _

_"It's okay. I should have been watching were i was going." Sonny said while trying to hold back tears that were flowing from her eyes._

_"Sonny, are you crying?"_

_"Yeah. Chad and i got into a fight."_

_"Really? Well Stella just broke up with me."_

_"Hey, would you like to come with me to dinner?"_

_Meanwhile, Stella was running from the set. She looked behind her, to see if anyone was following, and then stoped. Without realising where she was, she just fell on her knees and started crying. _

_She quickly looked up and saw Chad standing there._

_"Well, would you like to go to dinner with me?"_

_"Sure. I'd love to go."_

_Nico was still watching Tawni and James, however Grady, Carlos, and Kevin left. The two just started eating, and as soon as James took the first bite, he fell to the ground and started screaming in pain. Nico just crept away with an evil smirk on his face._

_Tawni quickly called 911 and an ambulance came rather quickly and took James to the hospital._

_It was now 6:30 and Chad & Stella, and Joe & Sonny all just drove into the parking lot._

_Joe and Sonny went through the doors, and waited in line, but about 30 seconds later, Chad and Stella walked in. _

_Noone did anything, they just stood there and stared at each other until..._

Joe and Sonny & Chad and Stella all came in the restraunt at the same time.

Then, they all practically screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's go somewhere else. The sooner I get out of here, the happier I'll be." Stella told Chad.

"Well, I'll be even happier to get away from here!" Joe said/kinda yelled at Stella as they both started walking out the door.

However, Sonny and Chad stayed there. They just stared at each other with pain in their eyes. Finally, Sonny spoke.

"Chad..." Then she ran out the doors crying.

"No, Sonny!..." But it was too late. She was already gone.

So Chad walked slowly to his car and took Stella to her hotel. When they got there, he told her that he couldn't be away from Sonny, and that he loved her too much to let her go.

At the hospital, Tawni was sitting in the chair next to James. It turned out that whatever was in his food messed with his alergies, so he fainted. The doctors explained that there was vinilla flavoring with in the mixture that somehow ended up in his food.

As he started to wake up, he saw Tawni sitting next to him and smiled. But sadly, the doctors came back and needed to run some more tests on him to make sure he was okay, so they made Tawni leave the room. As she slowly walked down the hallway, she saw Nico quickly walk through the doors.

"Tawni! Is James okay? I cant take it anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who got the vinilla into his food. I wanted him to yell or something and make you mad so you would stop seeing him."

"So, you like me?"

"Yeah. Who wouldnt like you? You're Tawni Hart!"

"Pst. I should have known that." Tawni said as she flipped her hair.

"But he's okay right?"

"Yeah. And you know, I would have gone out with you, but now you are just a creeper."

"That's great...What?"

"CREEPER!" Then Tawni left Nico alone, very very confused.

Within the next few days, Sonny broke up with Joe. She said it was because he was a complete jerk who would break her heart soon, but she knew deep down, she wasn't over Chad.

James got out of the hospital, and Tawni told James about Nico. James told her that he knew that a million guys would be chasing her, and he was ready to face every single one of them.

Then, everyone started to pack for their trip on the SS Tipton that would be taking off within a day or so.

**sorry again. i'm really gonna try to update faster, but if you want to adopt this story, please PM me!**

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! (**_**runs out like girl) lol**


	8. On the boat FINALLY!

_So basically all that happened in the last chapter (since its been forever) was that Tawni called Nico a creeper (lol) and worked out things with James who got out of the hospital, Stella and Joe kinda yelled at each other, but even though they didn't know it, they still liked each other. And Chad realized that he still loved Sonny and broke up with Stella (i dont think they were even together, but oh well) and Sonny "broke up" (?) (still not sure they were together) with Joe because she "knew he would break her heart." But she really knew she wasn't over Chad..._

* * *

_So now it's about 3 hours before they all board the SS Tipton :)_

Jo and Macey were talking with Zora. Even though she kept denying it, they knew that Zora was jelous of Katie and Wesley.

They talked over it and finally decided to get Zora with someone to get her mind off of Wesley. They had no idea how they would do it, but it had to be done. Or at least they thought it was needed.

Meanwhile, Tawni was wrapped around James who was telling her and a bunch of their "worshipers" about his very weird and "exciting" journey in the hospital. Well it wasn't really that different than any other doctor visit, but James was changing it very drastically to fit his level of greatness.

"So there I was," He started. "In the middle of a hospital room, lying on a bed, and surrounded by doctors. One doctor in particular kept yelling at everyone and telling them, "This is what happens to teenagers nowadays. They wear skinny jeans, they get SPS, then they go crazy!"

"I had SPS once!" Tawni added, "the doctor was so EVIL! He cut off my extreme skinny jeans! BUT YOU CAN BUY TAWNI HART'S NORMAL SKINNY JEANS THAT WON'T GIVE YOU SPS! ONLY $40!"

So James kept telling his bizzar story whilst Chad was in his dressing room. That's all he did anymore. He never felt like doing anything because of 2 reasons. 1: He just couldn't find the spirt in him to do anything and 2: he couldn't risk seeing Sonny again. He didn't want to hurt her, even though she was causing him all this pain. He didn't know that at that same moment, a certian brunette was just as miserable inside. She put on a fake smile, and acted as if nothing in the world was wrong, but Chad never left her mind.

Of course Stella and Joe were having the same relationship problems, but they kept it on the down low and there story is really boring. All they did was sit and stare. Trying to get out and do things with their friends, but they never really got into what they were doing. They didn't realize that they missed each other, but they knew that they weren't ready to forgive the other.

Logan and Camille were talking. You know hanging out as the perfect pair of friends you have ever scene. But, there was something more there. They both realized their feelings for each other when they we near the other, but there wasn't anything to keep them together like that. Or as I say it, their relationship didn't have any "butt glue." And of course, you know when something like that happens, someone out there has to meddle...

It was finally time to get on the SS Tipton (A/N FINALLY!). Almost everyone was on already. They only one's left were Zora and Katie, and the people watching them, Jo and Macy. Katie and Zora were just about to get on, but Wesley came running their way, telling them to wait. "I can't let to leave without telling m'lady bye first." Zora knew then that Chad sure did a good job of molding Wesley in his image.

Wesley hugged Katie, then his phone started to ring, he (for some odd reason that i cant think of) put it on speaker, and waited while smiling. Then a very angry voice started yelling his name. It was Mr. Condor. "_Wesley? Wesley! You better get your butt down here this instant!..." _"What?" Wesley asked, "This isn't Daniel Radcliffe!" (A/N: Ha! i thought of a reason :) and i used him b/c i'm sooo pumped for the last HP movie..) _"Peppy the pinguin! Don't you use that tone of voice with me! Just get here now! Pauly and everyone is waiting!" *beeep*_

As Mr. Condor hung up the phone, Zora and Katie were laughing their pants off. "hahhhahhhahahha! You're working on the Pauly and Pals show now? hahahhaa" were the only things said as they walked off and boarded the boat.

Sonny was watching them from the balcony of the boat. She let out a soft chuckle as she turned around and rolled her eyes. She started walking ahead, but then she fell on top of someone's chest...

"I'm so sorry..." she said as she started to get off. Then she realized that she fell on top of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. She quickly got off and started to walk away. But he started calling her.

Chad yelled, "Sonny..." She turned back, "sonny, don't leave. I-I love you.." then her eyes grew large and she had the biggest smile in the world plastered on her face. "I love you too." she said as she ran over to chad and hugged him with all her might. They were both so happy that all of their worries had been solved with just 3 simple words.

* * *

**I just really wanted to get channy back together by saying "iloveyou" because they never got to say it on the show :( sorry if it seemed to out of context. because i know it was :) **

**well i hope you enjoyed this. i'm hoping to have the last 2 chapters up before August. After i write those two, it's over :( oh well it was fun while it lasted :) **

**I'M SOO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! But if you forgive me, I will write anything in this story that you want me to :) just tell me in a review  
PEACE OUT SUCKAZ! 3**


End file.
